Dios, Dios, ¿Estas en alguna parte?
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: De sus ojos chocolate brotaron unas lágrimas que acompañaron a las de su amiga. Es que en momentos como ese se tiende a dudar de la existencia de un Dios bueno y justo... lo que ocurre en este momento tiene una razón de ser y por más cruel o injusto que parezca, tiene una razón para ocurrir. Las cosas no ocurren porque si, ocurren porque son parte de un plan divino. Viñeta.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es resultado de una noticia que me llego como cubetazo de agua fría. De fría realidad.**_

* * *

**Dios, Dios, ¿Estas en alguna parte?**

Bajo la mirada y se encontró con la tela negra de su vestido. Ese vestido que solía usar en concursos, en fiestas, pero nunca lo había usado en una situación como esta. En una misa fúnebre. Alzo la vista y se encontró con una imagen tan desoladora como inquietante. Tres jóvenes, tres muchachos, tres adolescentes, llorando la perdida más grande que se pueda tener, la pérdida de su madre.

El féretro de madera, en el centro de la iglesia, contenía en su interior el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue una madre admirable, una madre luchadora, una madre como no hubo ninguna otra.

Esme, la mujer más valiente que conocía, Esme una madre que siempre lucho por sus hijos, Esme la viuda de un buen hombre, trabajador y honrado, Esme la madre de tres muchachos que ahora se quedaba a la deriva en el mundo cruel. Esme, la madre de Emmett, el más agradable de los jóvenes, la madre de Edward, el joven más responsable que jamás había conocido, la madre de Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella.

La joven de cabello castaño elevo la mirada al enorme crucifijo que coronaba la iglesia y pensó para sí misma las palabras una vez encontradas en un libro y que se habían quedado grabadas eternamente en su memoria y solía decir en los momentos difíciles "Dios, Dios ¿Estas en alguna parte?"

En momentos como ese, tendía a deprimirse. Alice solo tenía quince años y ya estaba huérfana de padre y madre. Ver a su amiga llorando allí, aplastada por el dolor, cuando ella siempre había sido alegre, era una imagen de lo más deprimente.

De sus ojos chocolate brotaron unas lágrimas que acompañaron a las de su amiga. Es que en momentos como ese se tiende a dudar de la existencia de un Dios bueno y justo, ¿Cómo era posible que tres muchachos se quedaran solos en ese momento? ¿Cómo era posible que Dios se hubiese llevado a la única persona con la que contaban? Si Dios era tan bueno y justo, ¿Por qué permitía que esas cosas pasaran? Pero hay algo que los hombres deben entender, y que pocos lo hacen es que todo sucede por algo, lo que ocurre en este momento tiene una razón de ser y por más cruel o injusto que parezca, tiene una razón para ocurrir. Las cosas no ocurren porque si, ocurren porque son parte de un plan divino.

Alguna vez leyó por ahí que la vida era como cuando un niño ve un bordado desde abajo. Desde aquí todos los hilos se ven confusos y grises, pero un día nos sentaremos en el regazo del señor y veremos que esos hilos grises eran parte de un plan divino. Como un bordado.

La misa termino y todos se levantaron a dar el pésame. Bella se quedo sentada en el mismo asiento. Pronto la iglesia se hubo vaciado, allí solo quedaban los tres muchachos. Edward salió a ver al cura y Emmett se fue, porque no quería que lo vieran llorar. Alice se quedo junto al féretro de su madre.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se levanto y camino hasta ella, Alice la miro por un momento y luego desvió la vista hacia el interior del féretro.

Bella llego a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro, Alice volteo a mirarla, era extraño ver aquellos ojos verdes bañados en lagrimas y no en luz de ilusión y esperanza. Bella le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, quien ahogo los gemidos en su hombro.

Bella sintió la congoja en su corazón, y siguió apoyando a su amiga. Aunque todo parecía en ese momento lúgubre y aunque Alice se sintiera sola, Bella siempre estaría allí cuando la necesitara, y así se lo hizo saber con aquel abrazo.

* * *

_**Hola. Quiero decirles que en corto continuo escribiendo el capitulo de Llamado del Amor, solo que esta historia tomo fuerza tan velozmente que Ixchel no pudo hacer nada.**_

_**Lo siento, se que ya las tengo hasta el copete con mis deathfics pero este era necesario escribirlo. Me he enterado esta tarde, hace no mucho rato que la señora Julia, mama de una de mis amigas de la infancia, y una mujer admirable en todos los sentidos, fallecio hace casi un mes. Yo no sabia nada, Mariana, su hija y yo nos habiamos distanciado un poco desde mi desercion del coro de la iglesia, pero seguimos conservando nuestra amistad. No obstante, con mis miles de ocupaciones, no fue posible enterarme de esto antes.**_

_**Asi que les pido a todas ustedes, que me leen desde algun riconcito del mundo, eleven una plegaria por el eterno descanso de la señora Julia, (de saberme sus apellidos se los diria, pero no me los se) y por la guia en este mundo de sus tres hijos Efrain, Emmanuel y Mariana. SEÑORA DESCANSE EN PAZ. **_

_**Un beso a todas y espero me comprendan, les tendre el fin de semana el capitulo, eso es seguro.**_

_**Klau :'(**_


End file.
